Transformers Decepticons
by DrewsterHotRod
Summary: A retelling of the G1 Transformers story from the Decepticon point of view, featuring a couple of original characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

About one thousand Earth years ago (six million Cybertron years), on the planet Cybertron, working class sentient robots rebelled against the automation of their jobs and the ensuing disdain for their existence by the elitist Autobot Senate.

A simple mining robot, designation Megatron, led the uprising and subsequently became a very successful competitor in the underground gladiatorial fights born from the frustration and boredom of the out-of-work automatons. Megatron eventually became caption of the champion team. A femme, designation Firebird, dominated her division of the fights, drawing the attention of Megatron and his team, who supported her and eventually brought her into his fold. Together, they crushed the competition and won the admiration of their fans. However, the Autobots were determined to quell the activities of the illegal fight clubs and to arrest those responsible, and Megatron was at the top of that list.

It was then that a communications specialist, designation Soundwave, secretly plotting his own takeover of the Autobot Senate, contacted Megatron and his warriors, and supplied them with munitions and support. Thus, the Decepticon faction was born and a Cybertronian civil war erupted.

About six hundred Earth years later, and the civil war still raging, the Autobots, led by Optimus Prime, attempt an escape from Cybertron aboard their ship, the "Ark." The Decepticons consisting of Megatron, Soundwave and his cassettes, Reflector, Starscream and the Seekers (including the Coneheads), Firebird and the Triple-changers, having learned of the Autobots' plan, pursued them in their ship, the "Nemesis." Unbeknownst to the Decepticon crew, three stowaways were also aboard. The Decepticons, eager to discover the destination of the fleeing Autobots and thwart their plans, trapped the Ark in a tractor beam and attached a boarding tube to it.

"Firebird, I leave you in command of the Nemesis," Megatron said as he, Soundwave and cassettes, Reflector, Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker prepared to board the Ark. "Once we board, keep the Autobot ship in your sight."

"Yes, Lord Megatron. And good luck, sir" Firebird replied and sat in the commander's chair, the chair Starscream so desperately wanted to sit in, but was never given the opportunity. Firebird smugly grinned at Starscream, who responded with a rude Cybertronian gesture.

"Careful, Screamer," she coolly warned him and aimed a null-ray rifle at him. She didn't intend to use it on him, however. She harbored mixed feelings toward the air commander, one of them being attraction. She hoped to someday bond with him, but she knew deep down that it was probably unlikely. Starscream's huge ego and narcissism would prevent that from happening, and for this, Firebird also hated him.

Starscream snorted in contempt.

"You wouldn't dare," he retorted as the group began boarding the Ark. Firebird lowered her weapon and sneered at him, watching him leave the Nemesis.

"Starscream is immature. I wouldn't worry about him," Octane commented. He secretly had feelings for Firebird and wanted to distract her from Starscream. His train of thought was interrupted by a jolt of movement.

"Firebird! We're losing power!" Ramjet announced.

"Steady! We can't lose sight of that ship," Firebird replied. "Engage the thrusters."

"It's no use!" Dirge exclaimed. "We have no use of the controls!"

"Scrap!" Firebird had a determined look on her face and was trying to come up with a plan. Suddenly, an alarm sounded, alerting the crew to the deployment of an escape pod.

"Who the slag is in that pod?" Blitzwing asked, looking around and seeing all were accounted for.

"That's not important now," Firebird said. "We're probably going to crash."

"The Autobot ship certainly is," Astrotrain said, pointing at the screen, which showed the Ark spiraling out of control towards Earth.

"With our leader aboard," Thrust lamented. "We're finished…"

The Nemesis fell under control of Earth's gravitational pull and tumbled out of control, crash-landing in a remote jungle somewhere in South America. Firebird and crew were off-lined in the impact, and remained so for hundreds of years.

Meanwhile, the escape pod carrying the three stowaways, landed somewhere in southern Asia. Shrapnel, Bombshell and Kickback assumed insect-like alt modes and lived essentially undetected for centuries.

The Ark, carrying the Autobots and the Decepticon marauders, crashed into a dormant volcano in the Pacific Northwest of North America where they, too, lay in stasis for hundreds of years.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Somewhere deep in the jungle of South America, a team of archaeologists uncovered the wreckage of the Nemesis.

Megatron was alerted to find by a television broadcast intercepted by Soundwave.

"Excellent!" Megatron exclaimed. "There is something aboard that ship I want, as well as rescuing our fellow comrades."

Megatron gathered a team of Decepticons, including the Constructicons, and set out for South America to recover the ancient energy core known as the Heart of Cybertron and the Nemesis' crew.

Back at Decepticon headquarters, Firebird began coming back on-line. Her optics registered several blurry figures standing over her, until she was able to focus. It was Megatron and the Constructicons.

"Megatron!" she cried. "You live, my leader!" She noticed Hook tending to her. "Good to see you again, old friend," she said to him.

"How do you feel?" Hook asked her.

"Like a huge part of my existence is missing," she replied, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. "Where am I? How is my crew?"

"Your crew is fine, as well," Hook reassured her. They, too, were coming back on-line.

"You are on the planet Earth," Megatron added. "Come. You have much to learn."

He led Firebird and her crew to the briefing room, where Computran would feed them all the information they needed to be updated on the continuing battle with the Autobots. Meanwhile, Megatron and his subcommanders left for an attack on the Autobots, with the newly implanted Heart of Cybertron in Megatron's chest compartment.

Later, all returned except for Megatron. It was apparent that the mechs had over-energized and were essentially hung over. Hook shook his head in exasperation.

"Where have you been? And where is Megatron?" Hook inquired of the sorry looking group. Firebird and her crew couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them falling over each other.

"He's kicking Autobutts," Thundercracker slurred. He stumbled and fell on top of Rumble.

"HEY! Get off me!" Rumble yelled and tried to push the larger mech off. He was too intoxicated to make much of an effort, so Firebird pulled him out from under Thundercracker.

"You are a sorry sight," she told him.

"Didya save some for the rest of us?" Ramjet asked, chuckling.

"Nope," Skywarp answered, sticking his glossa out at Ramjet.

Hook and the rest of the Constructicons took the inebriated group to the repair bay to "sleep" off the effects of over-energizing.

Megatron returned, quite upset at losing the battle with the Autobots, losing the Heart of Cybertron and the fact that he and the others had overindulged in a premature celebration.

"SLAG!!!" he yelled and blasted a hole in the wall with his fusion cannon. Hook and the others jumped. The intoxicated mechs suddenly sobered up at the loud noise.

"What happened, Lord Megatron?" Hook asked, cowering.

"It's gone! The Heart of Cybertron is GONE!!! Destroyed!" Megatron angrily replied and stormed off to his quarters.

"This cannot be good," Firebird surmised.

"This is our MIGHTY leader," Starscream said, sarcastically. "If I was in charge…"

"Can it, Starscream," Octane interrupted.

"Oh, yeah?" Starscream shot back at Octane. "We're low on energy now, and you just hog it all."

Soundwave fired a warning blast from his laser. "Silence!" he commanded.

"My slagging repair bay!" Hook moaned. "All of you…OUT!"

The group headed to the briefing room, and desperately tried to devise ways to help their leader. That is, except for Starscream, who sneered at the others and kept saying how things would be different if HE was leader of the Decepticons.

Finally, Blitzwing tired of his bragging and took a flying leap at Starscream. A fisticuffs erupted between the two.

"Alright…ENOUGH!!!" Megatron bellowed, disgusted by the behavior of his charges.


End file.
